dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Vol 1 3
A new criminal has appeared in the city and she is Cat-Woman. Now, wearing a cat mask, she steals some of the most valuable gems from the city's wealthy people and the police are baffled by her amazing feats. Commissioner Gordon demands that she is captured and for that purpose, he assigns Detective McGonigle to the case. Meanwhile, Batman goes out on his daily patrol and he witness a murder on the streets. He fights the attackers away from the victim and he tries to get the dying man to talk the reason why he was attacked. After Batman learns of the Diamond Sindicate, one of the thugs knocks him unconscious and Batman is saved by the timely arrival of Detective McGonigle, who proceeds to handcuff Batman while he is unconscious. However, upon waking up, Batman knocks the detective unconscious and he escapes. The next day, Bruce Wayne goes to see his friend James Gordon and together they go to investigate the murder of the man at the Diamond Sindicate Headquarters. The members of this organization are baffled to know about last night's murder and they inform Gordon that they fear something will happen at the jewels exposing gala that night. The ceremony was organized by the sindicate to showcase their best jewels worn by models and Gordon takes action. That night, Bruce Wayne attends at the gala and he witness how one of the models throws a blinding powder to the audience and escapes with the jewels. The model turns out to be Cat-Woman, but on her way out of the building, she is abducted by some gangsters and placed inside a car. As the car takes her and the jewels away, Robin follows them on his small roadster. Meanwhile, Bruce changes into Batman and goes to the home of one of the Diamond Sindicate's members and he is surprised to be attacked by the man. Batman knocks him unconscious and after a brief update of events with Robin, Batman takes the man to he Sindicate's main headquarters, where the other members have kidnapped Cat-woman and finally the ultimate plot is revealed. The second member of the Sindicare hired Catwoman's services as a thief to steal some of the jewels as well as the man who was killed the night before and the ultimate goal was to take away all the revenue for himself. However, when he realized that Catwoman and others involved would take a piece of his take, he decided to eliminate them all and be the sole owner of the Diamond Sindicate. Batman and Robin fight off all the gangsters and soon they are all captured. When Batman rescues Catwoman, he tells her that she is going to jail as well, but with a grateful kiss, Catwoman distracts Batman long enough to make her escape effective and but Batman doesn't seem bothered by that. Later, Batman delivers the stolen jewels to Detective McGonigel, who is still sour because Batman keeps escaping from him. Elsewhere, Catwoman drives a car away from the city, wishing that Batman was with her. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Doctor Craig Locations: * ** ** Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Gotham City Police Department ** ** McGonigle Antagonists: * Carlson a.k.a Larry Larrimore Other Characters: * Ekhart * Harvey Dodge * John Tyler * Mrs. Tyler Locations: * ** GCPD Headquarters ** Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Big Boy Daniels * Pockets Other Characters: * Tommy * Butch * Eddie Locations: * ** Items: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Gotham City Police Department ** ** McGonigle Antagonists: * * Darrell * Hoffer Other Characters: * Blake * Calvert * Jerry Locations: * ** Wayne Manor Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and . * The Batman vs. the Cat-Woman is reprinted in . * Batman appeared last in . He appears next in . * James Gordon appeared last in . He chronologically appears next in . * Robin appeared last in . He appears next in . * The Cat-Woman chronologically appears next in . | Trivia = * This is the first time that Cat-woman appears with the Cat mask. | Recommended = * Batman * Detective Comics * World's Finest Comics | Links = * Batman series index at the Grand Comics Database * Batman series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }}